compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Cerian
Selene Cerian is a skilled pilot and marksman and member of the Wraiths mercenary faction. She previously served with the Jensaarai for nearly a year in various capacities before taking a command position with the Wraiths. Selene is a Coruscanti and was born on Coruscant where she spent her entire life until being recruited by the Jensaarai and leaving the planet to join their ranks. APPEARANCE: Selene is an attractive woman of moderate height and weight for a Coruscanti. Although she knows she is beautiful she chooses not to show it at times. Selene has shoulder length semi curly auburn hair. She has bright green eyes. She is very physically fit. Selene dresses to her intentions. If she wants to be taken serious she will wear reserved professional clothing. If she seeks to persuade she is not afraid to show off her beauty and use it to her advantage by wearing more revealing outfits. BIOGRAPHY: Selene was born into a moderately wealthy family on Coruscant during the days of the Old Republic. Her father was a freighter pilot and master mechanic who claimed he could fix anything. Selene, being an only child, learned many things about building and piloting from her father. He raised her like a son and took her on many trips with him. By her mid-teens she was able to pilot most basic freighters. Selene's mother never approved. She was a patron of the arts on Coruscant and socialized with senators and other wealthy individuals. Her parents were very wealthy and that wealth had been passed to her. She tried her best to place Selene into the right circles to find her a good husband and advance her in the Coruscant social elite. It never took. Selene learned how to use her looks and education to persuade others to do things for her but her heart was always set on being a businesswoman. She loved to invent and augment technology. Selene went to medical school on Coruscant and specialized in chemistry and the treatment of illness. She became very adept at diagnosing problems and creating solutions. In Year 9, during her final year in medical school, Selene received word that her father had been killed. He had been on a routine freighter trip into the Outer Rim when his ship was pulled out of hyperspace by an Imperial Interdictor. The ship was boarded and her father was executed by an Imperial boarding party searching for Black Sun pirates. Selene knew in her heart that this had been a mistake and that her father could not have been harboring pirates, but the Empire refused to do any further investigation of the issue and concluded that Selene's father had been at fault and his execution proper. Selene carried much resentment over this incident and it effected her coursework at the university. Her grades began to slip and she found herself becoming more and more diconnected with her life as she knew it. Her mother also did not fair well after this event. She was not used to being alone and she had loved her husband more than anything else. A few weeks after Selene's father's death she found her mother dead in their family home. She had taken her own life and left Selene an orphan. Selene dropped out of medical school and taking what little money she had of her own, began spending time in the slums of Coruscant. She wanted nothing more than to leave the planet but she had no idea where she would go. One day she saw an advert in a bar for an organization called the Jensaarai. She had never heard of them but apparently they were a branch of the Avance Coalition which was a major player in the galaxy. She took the contact information and contacted a recruiter for the organization named Lyra Ikron. She caught a ride to Sanyassa and began training to join the Jensaarai. Her instructor turned out to be the same Lyra Ikron that had recruited her and upon graduation she was drafted into Lyra's legion, the Virryx Legion. She has since then been a part of several missions to various planets and grown into her role with the group. There have been moments where she considered returning to medicine or even resuming her training in order to become a full fledged medic but those have always passed. She has been promoted through their ranks to a low level officer position. After a few months in varied officer positions, she was promoted to XO of Virryx and served alongside her recruiter Lyra Ikron. That position lasted a short time before Lyra decided to leave to take a position with Black Dust Industries. Selene took over command of the legion she had served in throughout her career and did her best to command the unit. After some time within the faction she found herself alone in her ship at times thinking back to her parents and what she left behind. She began to feel lonely and was looking for some place to call home and some sort of family. The Jensaarai was a great organization . . . a great job but it was not a replacement for a family. She turned to the house system within Soyak Rainer Enterprises. After meeting with members of several of the houses she decided upon House Koi'Nonia. Once a great house it had fallen on hard times and membership had depleted. She decided to join and do her part to help rebuild the house to its former glory. In early Year 11, Selene found herself needing a change. The friends she had come to rely on and trust within the Jensaarai had mostly left the faction to carry out varied pursuits. After some soul searching, Selene found a position with the Wraiths mercenary faction. Then leader, Sorel Kaar offered her a position as Archon and CO of the Tigers Battlegroup. Her position was perfectly suited to her strengths as it required her to work in the training and recruitment areas. Something she had worked hard at during her time as a CO with the Jensaarai but had never felt she had enough time to devote to. Category:Individuals